


What's A Kiss? [Amydot]

by LyricallyWritten



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, cartoon, girlxgirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9315278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricallyWritten/pseuds/LyricallyWritten
Summary: Excited about hanging out with Amethyst, Peridot has been saving a big ol tub of cheesy puffs for her!After trying to get Peridot to eat some of the cheese puffs, Amethyst realizes that her friend has a lot more on her mindthen just how the human digestive system works





	

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilersish, maybe? I don't know  
> Just enjoy the fluffff!

"Amethyst, Amethyst, Amethyst!" The green gem shouted, rushing over to the purple gem that was laying in the grass outside the barn, "Ams! Big A! Ammy Am!"

Amethyst sat up and let out a loud chuckle at the overly excited gem, "What up, Peri?"

"Look what I found!" Peridot happily said, showcasing a tub of cheese puffs that were behind her back.

"YO! SCORE! Where'd you snag these from?" She questioned, quickly taking and opening the tub, "You been stealing Peri D? You know Pearl wouldn't like that."

"I know! That's why they weren't stolen! Steven left them here after we binged watch some new Camp Pining Hearts he found, with Lapis. So I kept them and saved them for your visit! You know I always got you." The smaller gem explained with a wink, sitting down in the grass across from Amethyst.

Amethyst slammed a handful of cheese puffs into her mouth as she talked, "You nerds and that show! Now I could see if it was Lil Butler, but that camp show's all a bunch of bore!"

"Clod." Peridot mumbled.

"Whatcha say?"

"Nothing! And you haven't even given the show a chance! Aren't you Earthlings all about giving things chances and whatnot?"

The purple gem shrugged her shoulders as she popped a few more cheese puffs into her mouth, "Me giving that show a chance is like, is like, is like you giving food a chance! Hah, not gonna happen, Peri." She stated, munching in her friend's face.

"Wait! So you're saying if I just eat a few of these cheesy puffs, you'll actually watch Camp Pining Hearts with me?" Peridot questioned.

"Yea sure, whatever." She answered, shoving more food down her throat.

Peridot took a deep breath and grabbed one of the orange balls out of the container, nervously looking it over.

Amethyst smirked, "What's wrong? You, scared?"

"No, I am not scared! I can do this! I am a certified kindergartener, I have gone against the diamond I was made for, I have metal controlling powers, I defeated Jasper, I am a crystal gem! I can do anything!" She exclaimed, trying to hype herself up as she put the cheese puff to her mouth, but quickly pulled it away as her whole body shriveled, "I... I can't do it. It's going to be mush and then I'll have to... digest it."

"HAH! That's the best part. And food's sooo good! Come on, at least try one. I'll definitely watch the show with you." Amethyst coaxed.

"I, I can't. I just can't. There are still so many things on Earth I don't understand or can't do. Like why don't the vegetables I plant with Lapis ever live, or why Steven has to go to that bathroom all the time? Why are human clothes so comfy? And ugh, the weird things humans do! Like on one episode of Camp Pining Hearts, Percy and Paulette's faces were really close together and they hugged, and Lapis asked if they were going to fuse, but I said no they're just, just kissing like Steven said! And she asked why would they be that close without the intent to fuse, and I told her I don't know! Earth is so strange!" Peridot shouted.

Amethyst's cheeks turned dark purple as she huffed out a laugh, "Whoa Peridot, calm down. Earth is just, it's just different you know. They have awesome food to try and shows to watch and, and people kiss. It's not a big deal."

"Have you ever kissed someone?" Peridot questioned, "From my understanding, it is part of courtship."

"You asking if I've ever had a boyfriend or something? Heh, n-no, that was Rose's department. Falling for humans was her thing." Amethyst said, quickly shoveling more food into her mouth.

"Oh. Well, all of you seem like you were very fond of Rose, did you kiss her?" 

"What!? Pfft! No! I mean, she used to kiss me like Garnet kisses Steven sometimes, but that's way different then the kissing you saw on your show or different from how Ruby and Sapphire would kiss."

"How so?" She slowly asked, "Don't you know anything about it?"

"Ugh! Because it just is! When you kiss someone like that you have to really like them or love them or something, I don't know! No one likes me like that so no, I wouldn't know. Ask Garnet, she knows all about love, that's what she's made from! Or you can ask Pearl, least she'd know the feeling. And I'm sure Steven could tell you all about love and how much everyone loves him, but no one cares about me, ok!? No one has ever fallen for me! So stop asking stupid questions!" Amethyst screamed, moving the half way gone tub of cheese puffs, "Here, you can have the rest or don't, I don't care."

Peridot bit her lip, feeling a little bit hurt from getting yelled at, but stiffened up as she moved closer to her friend.

"Amethyst, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. But you don't need to get upset over all that if I'm understand this correctly."

"No, no you aren't understanding this correctly. If you were, you'd leave me alone." She said, sounding defeated.

"But, everyone does love you. Garnet, Pearl, Steven, even Greg Dad, they all care about you. I've never had a family care about me, I've never even had people care about me period, but I, I guess I have that now, thanks to you guys and even Lapis. I guess I understand human love more than I thought because, I love all of you back. But, even though I feel like I love you all equally, maybe Steven a little more, I uh, well I'd only want to uh, to kiss you, like Percy and Paulette kissed." Peridot confessed, inching her hand over toward the purple hand next to hers.

Amethyst glanced over to her, "R-Really?"

"I'm not joking you at all." The green gem answered with a smile.

Amethyst smirked back and quickly leaned in, catching Peridot off guard with a kiss.

Not having time to register what was happening, Peridot quickly shut her eyes tight as her clear green glasses fogged over from the other gem's breath.

Amethyst finally pulled away, laughing as she looked at Peridot's still scrunched up face, with lips still puckered.

"Such a nerd." Amethyst whispered, leaning back in to kiss her green friend a second time.

As they kissed the gem on Amethyst's chest and the gem on Peridot's forehead started to glow, only making them kiss each other deeper.

In the back of Peridot's mind she was only thinking one thing, she now definitely understood why Percy and Paulette's faces were so red, after they were done kissing.


End file.
